


Christmas Break

by Chelseabelle1999



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Gay Smut, M/M, Riding, Rimming, Zerrie mention, lilo paynlinson - Freeform, short Narry moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 02:05:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2370422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chelseabelle1999/pseuds/Chelseabelle1999
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I can't wait to go home for Christmas break. It means family, food and presents. But this all gets ruined when a blizzard hits and I get stuck in my dorm with Louis. Oh well it can't be so bad not when you find out Louis is into you and you're stuck with him for a while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Break

I can't wait. Tomorrow is the first day Christmas break. That means two days until I get to go home and see my family. I'm pulled from my thoughts when I hear Niall speaking. "Hey Liam, have you seen my gray sweatshirt?" The Irish lad asks me while searching through my drawers. "The last time I saw it Harry was wearing it." I say getting up from my desk to help him look. "He probably still has it then, I'll ask him when he gets here." He says shutting my drawer.

"Not like it really matters if he does though, he's going with you isn't he?" I didn't really need to ask I already knew Harry would be tagging along with Niall. All I'd been hearing about is how they were going to take Christmas break to meet each other's families. "Yeah he is, are you sure you're alright with Louis watching the place? I mean we could always get someone else too." Niall says sitting down on my bed.

"It's alright mate, I'm sure Louis will be fine." I say sitting down beside him. Harry and Niall were leaving tomorrow, not that I have a problem with that. I know I'm going to be anxious about having everything packed and seeing everyone after such a long time of being away. There's a knock on the door, Niall and I stand up knowing its most likely Harry at the door.

Niall opens the door to reveal it is in fact Harry. Harry gets the biggest grin on his face before pulling Niall into a tight hug and pressing their lips together softly. I frown slightly before telling myself I shouldn't be bitter. They are my friends and it's almost Christmas. They finally pull away from each other and Harry kisses Niall's nose before letting him go.

"Harry do you still have my gray sweatshirt?" Niall asks once they stop fondly staring at each other. "Oh yeah it's in Lou and I's dorm, do you need it?" The curly haired lad asks. "Wanted to take it on the trip with us." Niall says while slipping his coat on. Niall goes out the door with Harry before Harry replies.

I hear Harry say something about getting it on their way back before slipping back inside and closing the door. I sigh and slip back into my room knowing I need to get this paper done by tonight. I sit done and finish typing my last few sentences before hitting the save and submit button. There, now time to pack.

I'm going to be gone for a week so I try to search through the few things I have for decent clothes. I zip up my suit case once I'm finished and sigh. What am I supposed to do now? I haven't made any plans so I've got nothing to do. I think about maybe calling up Zayn before remembering him and Perrie had left earlier that morning.

Oh well at least Niall will be home later I think to myself while walking into the kitchen. I rummage through the fridge hoping to find something to eat. I pull out a bowl of pasta I had made the night before. I don't really want to eat this again, but I'm not making anything else I think out loud before throwing it in the microwave.

I stare at the microwave waiting for it to beep when I hear my phone vibrate. I pull it out of my pocket to see its Niall. I open the text and sigh when I read what he said. He's staying over at Harry's. Great. That means I get to be alone. The microwave beeps but I don't feel much like eating anymore. I walk into the living room and sit down on the couch.

I turn the tv on and try to find a movie to watch. I settle on some chick flick before I hear a knock on the door. I walk over to the door and know there are only a few people that would come here during eight at night. I open the door and find Louis standing there with a box of pizza in his hand. "Hey Lou, what are you doing here?" I ask moving over so he can come inside.

"Well as you know Harry and Niall are staying at my place, I didn't want to hear them fucking all night so I figured I'd come over with pizza." He says with a smile. I can't help but smile back at the short lad I'd become good friends with when we started uni. "Come on then Payno, let's eat." He says walking into the living room.

"Hey I've seen this movie, James is with Linda but Claire wants James, of course they don't end together though because of Adam, but I like him better than James anyway." He says sitting with his legs crossed on the couch. I chuckle a bit before taking a seat beside Louis and taking a slice of pizza.

I love spending time with Louis, he's fun and mischievous. We get along quite well and we spend a lot of time together now that Niall and Harry are together. We eat our pizza and watch the movie, Louis was right Adam is much better than James, I'm glad Claire got with him. The movie ends, I yawn and stretch wondering what Louis will want to do now.

"So Tommo, what do you have in mind now?" I say glancing at him. "To be honest with you Payno, I'm super tired now." He says sleepily, yawning after he's done speaking. "Me too, I'm going to bed, you can sleep in Niall's room if you'd like." I say starting to stand up. "I can't move Payno I'm to tired, you're gonna have to carry me." He says while rubbing his eyes. I laugh a bit before picking him up like a parent would with a small child.

His legs dangle over my left arm, my right arm touching the warm exposed skin of his back from where his shirt has ridden up. He nuzzles his face into my neck making me smile fondly. I push Niall's door open with my side and lay Louis on Niall's bed. He gets under the covers and I tuck him in before turning to leave.

I hear Louis whimper behind me and turn to him holding his arms in the air. I turn back around only to have Louis fling his arms around me and pull me down on top of him. I wrap my arms around him and squeeze knowing he wanted a hug, Louis always gets cuddly when he's tired.

He hums softly in the back of his throat before loosening his grip around me I pull away and lean down to kiss his forehead softly. I let my lips linger there for a minute before fully pulling away. I hear soft snores coming from Louis and I smile and walk to my room. I lay down and snuggle into the blankets.

I can't stop thinking about Louis. I lay there thinking about how I have feelings for him. He can't know that, I don't think he's gay. That doesn't stop my mind from wandering. I think about how it would feel to run my hands over his smooth, tan, warm skin, leaving dark marks to show he's mine.

I think about how it would feel to have his warm, wet mouth around me making me shiver from how good it feels. I think about him riding me his tight heat feeling perfect around me. Shit, I need to stop thinking about this. I know I'm hard now, and I can't just sleep this one off.

I run my hand over my boxer covered dick, pressing my palm down. I quietly moan before sticking my hand down my boxers. I wrap my hand around myself tugging pretty quickly, knowing I just want to get off and get to sleep. I think about Louis which drags me closer to the edge.

I flick my wrist over the head of my dick, pressing my thumb into my slit. I gasp feeling the twisting knots in my stomach. One more flick of my wrist and I'm cumming hard with a silent shout. I let out a long breath willing my heart beat to slow down. I feel my spunk cooling and making my boxers stick to me.

I get out of bed and shuffle to the bathroom turning the shower on. I strip from my boxers and get under the warm spray of water, I wash away all the spunk and get out of the shower. I dry off and get back to my room where I put on a clean pair of boxers. I lay down in bed once again and get comfortable.

I'm asleep seconds after my head touches the pillow. I wake up the next morning to Louis straddling me. "Yay! You're awake, come on we need to go get coffee!" He says jumping off of me. I rub my eyes and stretch, rolling out of bed.

He wants to go to that coffee shop about a block away, we always go there when he stays. I look at Louis who is still in his boxers standing there just smiling at me. "Do you need clothes?" I ask already knowing he's going to say yes. "Of course Payno, can't go in me boxers now, can I?" He says laughing.

I smile at him before going over to my dresser. I rummage around and pull out a red sweatshirt and black joggers. He puts the sweatshirt on first looking more over sized on him than it did on me. It hangs on his shoulders so his collar bones show. He slips on the joggers and they fit him nicely, they didn't fit me to well anymore so it didn't surprise me.

I throw on a green sweatshirt and a pair of faded jeans. I know it's cold out so I grab two hats, a green one that matches my sweatshirt and a gray one. Louis takes the green one and slips it on, I always thought he looked so perfect in hats. I put the gray one on and watch as Louis skips to the front door.

When we get outside we're met with a chilly breeze and snowflakes falling slowly. The ground is dusted in snow, how nice snow with Christmas, I sigh happily. Louis huddles close to me and giggles when I put my arm around him.

I watch him as we make our way to the coffee shop, realizing how pretty he looks covered in little snowflakes. Little pieces caught in his long dark eyelashes, some sitting on his bangs, his cheeks and nose turning red from the cold. I stop thinking like this when we reach the shop. Louis opens the door, the bell ringing signaling to the person working someone has entered.

It's warm and smells of coffee. They have Christmas mugs for sale, a green one with glittery snow flakes, a red one with "Christmas" written in beautiful cursive, an orange one with a little reindeer on it and a blue one with Santa on it. I see Louis eyeing the orange mug, he looks back at me and gives me a big smile.

I sigh, "How much for one of these cups?" I ask the young woman who's working there. She smiles warmly before replying. "They're $5.99 but if you buy one now and want coffee its $6.99 for the cup and the coffee together." I look over at Louis who is still smiling his huge smile and roll my eyes before chuckling.

I pick up the orange cup and set it on the counter. "I would like this cup and a large coffee, three sugars and milk, please." I say to the lady. "Okay sir, one minute on the coffee." She says walking back into the kitchen area. I turn around and Louis immediately throws his arms around me.

I smile and pull him closer to me, wrapping my arms around him. "Thanks Liam." He says, sounding muffled due to the fact his face is in my chest. I let him pull away, "you're welcome, just think of it as a Christmas present." I say smiling at him. The lady comes back out, holding Louis' coffee. "Here you are sir, that will be $7.28." I hand over the money as she puts the mug in a bag.

We walk out of the shop and I follow Louis over to a trashcan. He takes his mug out of the bag and throws the bag away. He then empties his coffee into the mug. "There we go, much better." He says smiling to himself and lifting the mug to his mouth. We start walking back to my dorm but Louis stops when we get to the front.

He sits down on the bench that is in front of the building. I go sit beside him and listen to him sigh. "The snow is so pretty isn't it Liam?" He says looking out with a lazy smile. "Yeah it is." I say smiling staring at his beautiful face, watching the snowflakes fall against his cheeks.

I grab his waist and pull him over onto my lap, listening to him giggle as I bury my cold nose into his warm neck. We sit like that for a few seconds, my cheek resting against his back, my arms around his waist. "Li, we should go inside I'm cold." Louis says, I feel him shiver against me. "Alrighty love, let's get inside and get you warmed up yeah?" I say standing up.

As we get inside my dorm I take his empty mug from him and put it in the kitchen sink. I walk back out to the living room where I expect to find Louis. He isn't there, "Lou? Where have you gone?" I say a bit loudly so he can hear me anywhere in the small dorm. "I'm in your room Payno." He says, I make my way to my room where I find Louis wrapped in my blanket on my bed, the joggers and hat laying on the floor.

I laugh and strip off my jeans and hat before laying down beside him getting under the blankets. He cuddles up into my chest and sighs as I wrap my arms around him. I card my fingers through his hair listening to him hum in the back of his throat, almost like purring. "Are you going to be alright all by yourself for the next week?" I ask as I continue running my fingers through his hair.

"Yeah I think I'll be ok, but I'll miss you a lot Liam." He says leaning his head against my chest. This makes my heart heavy, leaving him here all on his own during Christmas. I kiss the top of his head, while still rubbing it. I listen to the sound of his breathing even out and know he's asleep.

I sigh and pull him closer, tangling our legs together and getting comfortable. I hate feeling like this, I love him so much but he doesn't feel the same. I just want to take care of him and have him be mine forever. I take a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Love you Louis." I say softly drifting off to sleep.

I wake up around six in the evening. God did we really sleep that long I say sitting up. Louis still seems to be asleep so I let him be and get up. I strip off my sweatshirt and walk to the kitchen in my boxers. I stop by the window looking out, it's still softly snowing like this morning. I shiver thinking about how cold it was out there.

My stomach growls, no wonder I haven't eaten all day. I start thinking about food options before settling on soup. It's a good choice really, it's cold and Louis needs a good meal before being left on his own for a week. I get out all the stuff I'll need to make it, chopping the vegetables and chicken into bite size portions.

I let the broth boil on the burner before placing the carrots, peas, potatoes, green beans and chicken into the pot. I stir the soup and watch it cook when I feel a pair of arms wrap around my waist and a chin resting on my shoulder. "Did you sleep well love?" I ask still tending to the cooking soup. "Yeah great really, thank you for making food I'm starving." He says in a sleepy voice.

I turn the burner off and let the soup cool before turning around and pulling Louis to my chest. I rub his back and lean my head onto his. I notice he's taken his sweatshirt off as well. His skins warm from laying under the blanket in the bed. I let go of him and turn around to get bowls. "Go sit love I'll get you soup." I say watching as his bottom lip juts out into a pouty expression.

"I'm a big boy I can do it myself." He says sounding a bit like a small child. I chuckle, "I know you are love, I was just offering to get you some soup." I say filling up a bowl and handing it to him. "Thank you Li." He says taking it over to the small table we have. I take my bowl and go sit beside him. We eat in silence, and when we're finished we make our way to the living room to watch tv.

We get comfortable on the couch, Louis' snuggled up into my side and we get under a blanket. I flip the tv on and it's on the news. I stay there for a second listening to what the weather man is saying. "Temperatures will drop into the low teens, there is an expected blizzard heading our way tonight, anywhere from 10-15 inches is expected. Stay inside for the next few days to stay safe from this weather." Oh no what if the guys right how am I supposed to get home tomorrow.

"Don't worry Payno, they say stuff like that all the time and it never happens. I'm sure you'll be fine." Louis says smiling. I sigh smiling at Louis. "You're probably right Tommo, now let's watch a movie." I say clicking through the channels. We decide on the first iron man and notice that they are playing all three.

We watch all of them and by the end of the last one Louis and I are both exhausted. "I should get to bed I have to get up early." I say yawning and getting up. "Can I sleep with you?" Louis says quietly. "Sure if you want to love." I say turning to go to my room. "Li, I need you to carry me." He says looking at me with mischievous eyes.

I chuckle and go to pick him up. He wraps his legs around my waist and arms around my neck, squealing as I dig my fingers into his sides to keep him steady. He giggles and nuzzles his nose into my neck. I smile fondly even though he can't see me. When we get to my room I lay him down and get cuddled up next to him.

"Payno, I don't want you to go, I'm gonna miss you to much." He says jutting out his bottom lip. I mimic him before leaning in and kissing his forehead. He smiles while I pull away. "You could always come with me you know." I say playing with his hair. "Oh I couldn't Payno, you need to spend time with your family." He says with what looks like a sad smile. "I feel bad just leaving you here." I trail off.

He puts his hands on my face making me look into his eyes. "Really Li, it's fine you need to go see your family and I'll be fine here." He smiles when he finishes his sentence. "Okay, well goodnight Lou." I say pulling him closer to me. "Goodnight Li." He says closing his eyes. I lay there listening to him breathe until his breathing evens out.

I sigh and finally let myself drift off to sleep. I wake up around five the next day shutting off my alarm knowing I wouldn't need it now. I get up and make my way to the bathroom knowing I should get a shower. On my way to the bathroom I look out the window. I stop and stare with wide eyes, holy shit I think, there has got to be six inches of snow out there and it's still coming down hard and fast.

Oh no I think and run back to my room to grab my phone. I dial my house number and wait for someone to pick up. My mom answers. "Hello?" She sounds like she's been asleep, shit. "Hey mum I just wanted you to know I'm probably not going to make it home." I say feeling a little sad. "Is the blizzard hitting you sweetie?" She says sounding a little more awake. "Yeah I'm sorry mum, I really am." I say playing with a string hanging off my boxers.

"It's fine sweetheart, not like you can control the weather, anyway I'd rather have you safe than not." She says yawning at the end of her sentence. "Well alright mum I didn't mean to wake you just wanted to let you know, I love you." I say sitting on the edge of the bed. "I love you too Liam, I'll see you soon sweetie." She says before I hang up. I sigh and rub my hand down my face.

It's kind of cold in here I think to myself before getting up to check the temperature. I check the temperature and why is it only 63 in here? I walk over to door and notice an envelope had been slipped through the mail slot. I pick it up and open it. The letter says something about the heat being broken and that they are working on fixing it. Fuck I think to myself that could be a while.

I walk back to my bedroom and lay next to Louis. "Li? Why haven't you left yet?" He asks groggily. "There's about six inches of snow out there and it doesn't show signs of stopping anytime soon." I say snuggling close to him. He shivers a bit. "Why is it cold in here?" He asks voice still sleepy. "The heaters broken, they are working on fixing it." I say hating that all this is happening.

"Li?" I look down at Louis who is looking up at me. "Yeah?" I say running my thumb over his cheek. "Do you like me?" He says his face turning red at his question. "Of course I like you Lou." I say pushing his bangs out of his face. "No Li, I mean do you like like me." He says sounding more serious this time.

My face turns red and I feel like I can't look him in the eye. I decide I should just tell him knowing that this was going to happen sooner or later. "Uhh, yeah I do. I really do. And I have for a long time." I say scratching the back of my neck. "You really like me?" Louis says, voice shaking.

"Yes I really do Louis." I say feeling a little ashamed. "I really like you too Li, I have for a long time." He says smiling at me. Wow he really likes me. This is hard to believe. I'm pulled out of this thought when Louis leans in and presses our lips together. I feel like fireworks are going off, this is the best kiss I've ever had and all it is, is a simple kiss. He pulls back smiling at me.

"Wow, let's do that again." I say pulling him in to connect our mouths again. I run my tongue over his bottom lip hoping he'll give me access to his mouth. He opens his mouth and let's my tongue explore it. God this has to be heaven, he's such a great kisser.

We both pull back to breathe before I start kissing down his jaw line to his neck. I've wanted this for so long I don't know if I could stop myself if I tried. He tilts his head exposing his neck that I desperately want to leave marks on. I start nibbling around trying to find that sweet spot. He lets out a moan when I get below his right ear.

I suck and nibble a spot right there, marking him as mine. I trail kisses down his stomach all the way to the waist line of his boxers. I notice now how hard he is, the line of his hard dick noticeable through is boxers. He lifts his hips making it easier for me to slip his boxers off. His dick lays flat against his belly smearing precum on his happy trail.

He looks beautiful laid out like this just waiting for me to do something. I take his dick in my hand noticing it's a bit smaller and not as thick as mine. It's still quite impressive nonetheless. I stroke him a few times and get a whimper in response. I keep my strokes slow but make sure to flick my and dip my thumb into his slit whenever I come back up.

"Fuck Li, wanna suck you." He says a bit out of breath. "God yes but I need to get you opened up at the same time." I say thinking about what I've wanted to do for a long time. "Okay that will work." He says still breathing heavy. I lay on my back and wait as Louis gets into position on top of me.

I feel him grab my dick in his small hand and start to stroke me. I let a shaky breath out before taking my thumbs and spreading his cheeks. I blow a bit of air onto him, watching him shiver. I lick a stripe over his hole and listen to him gasp. "Holy fuck Li, you didn't tell me you were gonna do it that way." He says letting go of my dick.

"Come on Lou, gotta get you opened up and you have a job to be doing too." I say a bit sternly. I feel him take my tip in his mouth, running his tongue in circles around it and dipping into the slit every so often. He uses his hand on my shaft that isn't yet in his mouth. I grunt before starting my work on him.

I run my tongue over his hole a few more times before wriggling it into his tight heat. I needed to open him up more so I added a finger alongside my tongue. Thrusting both of them in at different angles trying to find his prostate. I could now feel Louis taking me down further, bobbing his head and running his tongue on the underside of my dick.

I moan while adding another finger in with the first and my tongue. I pull my face back and continue finger fucking him, reaching my other hand around his body to stoke his cock in time to my thrusts. I add a third finger thrusting them in hard then curling them.

I feel Louis' body shudder before he moans, the vibrations on my cock feel amazing. I arch my back feeling myself get close. I pull my fingers out of Louis and get him to pull off my cock. I pull him up to me and lock our mouths together. He pulls away from the kiss and I frown a little. "Are you alright Lou?" I ask feeling a bit stupid, what if I went to far? Oh shit.

"Yeah I'm great Li, it's just that I really wanna ride you. Can I?" How on earth did I get this lucky? I really didn't deserve this. "Of course you can, just let me get lube first." I say getting out of bed to get the bottle of lube I kept in my drawer. I walk back over to the bed and lay down, handing the bottle to Louis.

He takes it from me and squeezes some into his hand, coating my cock with it. I watch as he straddles me, guiding my cock until it's teasing his rim. I watch as he starts to sink down on me, covering me in tight heat. When he's fully seated we both let out breaths that we didn't seem to know we were holding.

I bring him down connecting our lips in a heated kiss, trying to distract him from any discomfort. After a minute he pulls away, looking quite small sitting on top of me. "Can I move?" He asks in a small voice. "Fuck go ahead." I say resisting the urge to just pound into him.

He starts off with small hip movements that drive me insane. I breathe out and set my hands on his hips helping him move along a bit. He continues his small movements for a few before he lifts his hips and drops back down. We both moan at is action and he continues it leavings both moaning messes.

He continues to speed up his bouncing and I guarantee there are going to be bruises on his hips tomorrow. I start moving my hips with him meeting his bounces half way. I change my angle trying to hit his prostate. I know I found it when he screams out my name.

I continue with this angle knowing every bounce he makes or every thrust I make will drive him crazy. "Li, fuck, I need to cum so badly, shit, please." Louis says sounding very out of breath and needy. "Cum for me Lou, cum just from my cock." I say to him as he still bounces on me.

I thrust up into him three more times before he's cumming hard, shooting his load all over me. His body goes limp and I hold him up fucking into him at a rapid pace chasing my own orgasm. I hear Louis whimper from overstimulation but I'm almost there.

One last hard thrust and I'm pushed over the edge cumming hard into Louis. Once my breathing settles a bit I pull out, listening to Louis' soft whimper. "Shit, I'm sorry Louis, did I take it to far?" I ask pushing the hair away from his worn out face. "No it's okay Li, that was the best sex ever." He says with a sleepy smile.

I smile and kiss his forehead before going and getting a towel to wipe up any cum. When I get back I get in between Louis' legs putting them over my shoulders. I spread his cheeks looking at my cum dribbling out of him. I lick a stripe up his hole cleaning some of the cum up.

"Li, to sensitive." Louis whines to weak to really fight back. "I have to clean you up Lou." I say looking up at the small sleepy looking boy. "Okay but do it quick." He says yawning. I lick another stripe along his hole feeling him shudder as I do so. I wiggle my tongue in and start lapping up the cum I'd left inside him.

Every little move I make has Louis whimpering above me. I finish cleaning him up rather quickly and lean back up to kiss him. I get cuddled beside him and pull him close to me. "I'm glad I got to stay." I say smiling fondly at him. "I'm glad too, just kinda sad you didn't get to see your family." He says closing his eyes and laying his head on my chest.

"It's fine, I get to see them a lot. I love you Lou." I say while tangling our legs together. "Love you too Li." He says sounding like he's half asleep. I'm almost there myself when I hear a faint, "By the way merry Christmas Li." Yeah, I think to myself a very merry Christmas indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I got the idea from a picture I drew of Louis sitting on Liam's lap in the snow. It was super cute and led me to this. I hope it was good.


End file.
